Isabela/Dialogue
Dialogue: Dragon Age Origins *'Isabela:' "Hmm... strong hands. Could I entice you to leave your order and sign up as one of my crewmen? I could use those strong hands at my... helm." *'Warden:' "I don't know anything about sailing." *'Isabela:' "The ship is the best teacher. She will guide you with her sighs... her shudders, her gentle swaying as she rides the crests of the waves." *'Isabela:' "She's quite feisty, isn't she?" *'Warden:' "She bites too." *'Leliana:' "I do not!" *'Isabela:' "And you said she was a cloistered sister? I dare say the cloisters must be teaching things other than the Chant of Light." *'Leliana:' "Oh, no, no... I learned those things in Orlais. Bored noblewomen often come up with various methods of self-amusement." *'Isabela:' "She's quite feisty isn't she?" *'Warden:' "I thought her performance was lackluster today." *'Leliana:' "Lackluster! Well, that's a fine way of complimenting a lady!" *'Isabela:' "Ha! You might be many things, sweet Leliana, but as you have proven today, you are no lady." *'Leliana:' "L-let us never speak of this again." *'Isabela:' "Yes, I agree." *'Zevran:' "I don't mind never speaking of it again, as long as we could do it again." *'Leliana:' "That's a thought..." *'Isabela:' "Am I getting old, or has Zevran become even more depraved over the years?" *'Zevran:' "I've been about Grey Wardens. Perhaps the taint has rubbed off on me some, hmm? (Chuckles)" *'Isabela:' "My dear, you wouldn't consider...leaving Alistair with me, would you? Perhaps let me borrow him for a week every summer? I'm sure we could work out a deal." *'Warden:' "Would you lend me your ship?" *'Isabela:' "Of course not! You would misuse the ship-- Which, I suppose, is exactly what I would do with Alistair, though I suspect he would enjoy it while the ship wouldn't." *'Alistair:' "Not that the idea of being borrowed isn't terribly fascinating, but let's not forget the darkspawn. There may not be a week every summer, or any summer." *'Isabela:' "Darkspawn! Is this the only thing men think about these days? What about the good old obsessions? Breasts, firm buttocks, wet frocks?" *'Alistair:' "Hmm... wet frocks..." Dialogue: Dragon Age 2 Isabela and Hawke *'Hawke:' "Stab first, ask questions later?" *'Isabela:' "Trust me, it's better this way." *'Hawke:' "You haven't exactly thought this out, have you?" *'Isabela:' "I haven't exactly worked out all of the kinks. Step one, we find Castillon... step two, I don't know. Something exciting happens. Step three, profit. Any questions?" Isabela and Bethany *'Isabela:' The truth is, sweetness, that men are only good for one thing, while women are good for six. *'Bethany:' Six? Which six? *'Hawke:' Isabela! Isabela and Flemeth *'Isabela:' Friend of yours? *'Flemeth:' You speak the word as if it were cheap coin, meant for spending. *'Isabela:' You don't know me. *'Flemeth:' Oh, I know your type. Isabela and Leliana (if you romanced Leliana in Dragon Age: Origins and had a threesome with Isabela) *'Isabela:' Leliana! *'Leliana:' Isabela? *'Isabela:' "Sister Nightingale" indeed. I remember it didn't take much to make you sing. *'Leliana:' *laughs awkwardly* *'Varric:' Is there anyone in Ferelden you haven't slept with? *'Leliana:' Maybe we should get back to the reason I'm here. Isabela and Anders *'Isabela': Hello? Is Anders there? Can I speak to Anders? *'Anders': You can stop yelling. It's always me. *'Isabela': Oh, good. I didn't want to talk to that other guy. You know, the stick-in-the-mud. *'Anders': He can still hear you. Justice and I are one. Anyway, you wanted to talk to me? *'Isabela': Not really, I just wanted to make sure it was you. *'Anders': Do you ever have any regrets? *'Isabela': About what? *'Anders': Anything? Everything? I can't figure you out. *'Isabela': The past's past. I learned that young. If it can't bring you gold or giggles, what's the point in dwelling on it? *'Anders': Maybe the chance to fix a mistake? Make things right again? *'Isabela': Eh. Our mistakes make us who we are. *'Anders': That was almost profound. *'Anders': You do have an opinion on mages, don’t you? *'Isabela': I do. I just don't feel a constant need to bring it up. (Sighs) Mages don’t worry me. And I don't believe the Templars when they say I should be worried. I’m more likely to be shanked in a bar than eaten by an abomination. You can hear those coming from a mile away. "Grr. Argh!" "Oh, is that an abomination coming to eat us? We should get out of here!" *'Anders': Abominations don't go "Grr. Argh." *'Isabela': They don't? I should rethink the whole thing, then. *'Anders': I keep thinking I know you from somewhere. *'Isabela': You're Ferelden, right? Ever spend time at the Pearl? *'Anders': That's it! You used to really like that girl with the griffon tattoos, right? What was her name? *'Isabela': The lay warden? *'Anders': That's right! I think you were there the night that I... *'Isabela': Oh! Were you the runaway mage who could do that electricity thing? That was nice! *'Varric': I... don't think I need to know this about either of you. *'Anders': Sometimes I think you have the right idea. *'Isabela': Handcuffs, whipped cream, always be on top? *'Anders': I never used to give two bits what anyone thought of me. Justice once asked me why I didn't do more for other mages. I told him it was too much work, but I couldn't go back after that. Couldn't stop thinking about it. Sometimes I miss being that selfish. *'Isabela': Huh, were you talking? I was still at whipped cream. Isabela and Varric *'Varric': Rivaini, stop looking at my chest. My eyes are up here. *'Isabela': But the chest hair... *'Varric': Do you know how much I suffer under your gaze? I am a person, not an object! *'Isabela': Uh, Varric? *'Varric': (Laughs) Just shitting you. *'Varric': I'll let you run your fingers through it, if you want. *'Isabela': Your chest hair? My fingers? Oh, Varric, stop! You're making me quiver. *'Varric': You know you want to. *'Isabela': Oh, I do... I can't resist you. No woman can. *'Varric': I know. It's a terrible burden. *'Varric': I shit you not, Rivaini, it was this big. *'Isabela': There's no way. Impossible! I've had hundreds of those in my hands, and they're never that size. *'Varric': Would I lie about something so critical? *'Anders': I can't stand it anymore, what are you two talking about? *'Varric': We're discussing knives of course. Well, daggers technically, I never remember the difference. Why? What did you think we were talking about? *'Varric': You know, Rivaini, you promised me you'd tell me how your ship wrecked. *'Isabela': I was drunk. I thought the reefs around the Wounded Coast were made of candy. *'Varric': Oh come on. *'Isabela': And a demon told me to do it. It bet me 60 sovereigns and a bottle of port. You're not the only one around here who can bullshit, you know. Isabela and Aveline (These dialogues are just vague impressions, will need an update with exact wording) *'Aveline': How come you are always so successful with men? *'Isabela': If you cast your net wide enough you always catch something. *'Aveline': (Laughs) At least you are admitting it. *'Isabela': Trust me, I have heard "Go away pirate hag" more than I would like to count. *'Aveline': How can you bear that? *'Isabela': Well, they don't know me, I do. *'Aveline': You were right. *'Isabela': About? *'Aveline': About knowing yourself. *'Aveline': As a captain, I see myself strong and young, and I don't look that bad when naked. *'Isabela': So, what would you say when I tell you that you are a mannish, ball-cracking old lady? *'Aveline': Shut up, whore. *'Isabela': That's my girl. *'Isabela': And then he says...he says, "I swear I had two when I came in here." *'Aveline': You are horrible. Every inch. *'Isabela': Hawke. *'Aveline': She's not so bad. Except when she is. Isabela and Fenris *'Isabela': So what's with that magical fisting thing you do? *'Fenris': I'm...sorry? *'Isabela': You know, when you stick your hand into people. *'Fenris': Oh. That. Yes. It's a...talent. *'Isabela': You could make so much coin with that. *'Isabela': I enjoy a man with markings like that. *'Fenris': You've enjoyed many, I suspect. *'Isabela': Where I come from, they're called "tattoos." Sailors get them all the time. *'Fenris': Not made of lyrium, I'd imagine. *'Isabela': Not a one. And the pictures are different—usually breasts. *'Fenris': I suppose a pair of lyrium breasts tattooed onto my chest would make things better. *'Isabela': That's me. I'm a helper. Isabela and Merrill *'Merrill': How do you do that? *'Isabela': Do what, kitten? *'Merrill': You sort of swagger when you walk. I've been trying but I trip over my own feet when I do it. *'Isabela': You just strut. It's not something you practice. *'Merrill': How do I learn it then? *'Isabela': It comes to you. Usually at night. It's like a lover... or maybe a burglar. Either it ravishes you or runs off with all your jewelry. And you have to run it down and stab it in the heart. And... that metaphor got a bit away from me, didn't it? *'Merrill': I think it did, but it was certainly exciting. Isabela and Sebastian *'Sebastian': Is this getting you any closer to your ship? *'Isabela': Huh? *'Sebastian': I just don't understand why you're working with Hawke. You don't seem to care about anything we do. What's keeping you here? *'Isabela': Mostly the sex. Hawke is an absolute tiger between the sheets. I mean all night, every night. Oh cute! You're blushing. Category:Dialogue